


wendy run away with me; i know i sound crazy

by pearlselegancies



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV), Julie and the Phantoms
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, Songwriting, bc it's my fave tea, just them being cute, peppermint tea, reference to all time low song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:35:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26622265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pearlselegancies/pseuds/pearlselegancies
Summary: Julie hummed under her breath as she scribbled all over her notebook, the melody of a new song playing in her head. The house was quiet, her dad was at work, and Carlos was sleeping over at a friend's house, so she was alone. Or at least as alone as she could be with three ghosts.- or julie relaxes on her day off, and luke joins her for some songwriting
Relationships: Julie Molina/Luke Patterson
Comments: 9
Kudos: 202





	wendy run away with me; i know i sound crazy

Julie hummed under her breath as she scribbled all over her notebook, the melody of a new song playing in her head. The house was quiet, her dad was at work, and Carlos was sleeping over at a friend's house, so she was alone. Or at least as alone as she could be with three ghosts.

Alex was probably off hanging out with Willie, and Reggie was going through a grocery store phase, but she still felt as if there was someone with her in the house.

"Hey Julie!" Luke's voice brought her out of her thoughts and she grinned at him. "Hi Luke." She said, her cheeks warming up. He smiled at her, nodding his head to the mug that sat on the kitchen island next to her.

"Whatcha drinking?" She smiled as she lifted her mug taking a sip of her tea. "Peppermint tea. My mom... She loved it so we still have a few packets lying around. Figured I should finish it." Luke nodded, sitting down on the chair next to her.

"So, I have a new song idea! It's not finished yet, but I can show you what I've got so far?" Julie smiled at him, her cheeks warming up. Luke's hand brushed hers, and she could feel her heart pounding. “Yeah, go ahead!” Her voice squeaked at the end and she blushed even harder.

Luke pulled out a piece of paper from his back pocket, and handed it over to her. She scanned the page, smiling at the lyrics. It was going to be a catchy song, all about wanting to never grow up, with various metaphors related to Peter Pan sprinkled in.

"I was thinking for the chorus, you could join in with me. Specifically for the Wendy run away with me section." Julie nodded, a grin forming on her face. "So am I Wendy?" She asked and Luke stared at her, his cheeks turning bright red. Julie laughed, leaning forward and kissing his cheek.

"I'm joking Luke. C'mon, let's finish this song.". Luke nodded, a smile on his face as he pulled a pencil out of his pocket, handing it to her.


End file.
